


Подслушанный инструктаж

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Как положено всякому высокопоставленному офицеру, у Дарта Вейдера были адъютанты.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 8





	Подслушанный инструктаж

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Дарт Вейдер](http://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p212923802.htm)  
> День 3, ключ: инструкция

— ... И запомни, самая главная твоя задача — не раздражать милорда!  
Дарт Вейдер, только что повернувший в коридор к собственным покоям, заинтересованно прислушался.

Адъютанты, эта чума высокопоставленного офицера, были приставлены к нему императором в приказном порядке. Конечно, первый состав уже давно сменился, но и теперь встречались отдельные личности.  
Вот и сейчас один из уходящих в более спокойные места наставлял новичков.

Эта смена Вейдеру даже немного понравилась. Только справившие совершеннолетие ребята, слабоодаренные питомцы СИБ и кадетского корпуса. Конечно, нужно будет проверить, но раздражения они все же не вызывали.  
Однако, сейчас его интересовали даже не новички, а те байки, что упоенно травил уходящий адъютант.

— ...непременно научись задерживать дыхание! Милорд у нас вспыльчивый, но остывает быстро, а ты сам его репутацию знаешь. Сможешь продержаться подольше, если вдруг что.  
— Странный совет, но учту, — В голосе новичка было сомнение, но сам Вейдер с удивлением уловил веселье. — А теперь, пожалуй, вам уже пора.  
— Эй, постой! Ты же теперь главным будешь? Тогда держи, полезная штука. Ну, я пошёл.  
— Спасибо, — ответил все тот же новенький, и, вслед за звуком закрытого шлюза, настала тишина.  
— Ну, что там? — А это определённо ещё один из свежей смены.  
— Сейчас... — раздались щелчки датапада, — О, открылось! — Первый замолчал и вдруг рассмеялся. — Ну и выдумщики!  
— А? О-о-о! Во дают!  
— Эй, мне тоже интересно! Что?! Инструкция по общению с милордом?!  
И все трое искренне засмеялись.

Вейдер хмыкнул и пошёл дальше. Документ определённо стоит потом достать, но главное он уже понял.  
С этими ребятами вполне можно будет сосуществовать.


End file.
